Poppin' Champagne
by TheDVD
Summary: Romantic Comedy between Maya and Ritsuko.
1. Your Late

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on my new account. My old account was discovered by my friends. It was full of WAFF and romantic stuff. Not wanting my friends to constantly tease me and call me homosexual and being the insecure little nerd that I am I quickly created a new account.

BTW yes this was inspired by the song Poppin' Champagne by All Time Low.

'' for thoughts

"" for speech

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Sempai!" Maya Ibuki screamed as she woke from her dream. She sighed as she saw that there was a thin layer of sweat on her skin. Her dreams were becoming quite vivid. She also knew these dreams were considered wrong on many moral standpoints but she was growing to enjoy them.

'Anyway, It's not like I can stop myself from dreaming' She thought. 'I probably wouldn't stop them anyway.'

She got up and discovered that she was due at the Geofront in half an hour. If she was going to get there on time she would have to get ready quickly.

"Dammit!" She mumbled as she struggled to put her pants on. While she tried to get ready in time for work she was also having quite conflicting arguments between herself.

'Why don't you try and look a bit presentable to Sempai? Maybe loosen up your shirt a bit or put on those wonderful lace-'

'No! I was a bit groggy when I bought t-that thing....Anyway Sempai would not approve!'

'Well maybe with a bit of seducing she might change her mind...'

'God no! Me _seducing_? Are you out of your-I mean our mind!'

'I'm just saying. Even just a sultry voice here and there. Give it a chance.'

'I'm not that kind of girl!'

'Oh really. So your saying I'm a separate person. Great, now we're going schizophrenic.'

'Shut up!'

'Come on! Invite her over! Booze her up and Ta-Da! She's yours!'

"Damn what the hell am I thinking!" She said out loud, Exasperated. She had some Coffee and drove to the Geofront. On the way she tried to silence her voices by putting on some music. They still taunted herself.

'Come on that Lace undergarment is completely tasteful! I don't know what we're worrying about!'

'I promised myself I would never wear it.'

'Then why don't you just chuck it away? hmmm?'

'I-I was just keeping it for-r uh emergencies-s'

'What kind of emergencies? Care to enlighten me?'

'Shut up!'

'you sound a bit defensive!'

'Shut up I am not trying to get in her pants and never will! Now shut up so I can drive!'

'Fine'

The drive was quite uneventful. It always was. Tokyo-3 was always the same. Destroyed building here, Rusty car there. It was very depressing. When she arrived at Nerv no one other than Dr. Akagi was waiting for her.

"Good morning Maya!" Sempai greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning Sempai." She replied.

"Your late by two minutes. A record for you Maya." She teased. "but It is nothing to worry about. I was a bit worried so I came down here."

Maya could not believe what she was hearing.

'She was worried about us! YES! She must care about us! Score!!'

'She cares for us in a friendly way! Not a romantic one!'

'Alright then exploit that!'

'Screw you!'

'Ohhh, Is the good girl getting angry?'

'Shut up!'

It dawned on her that while she was bickering with herself, she was staring mouth agape at her Sempai. She blushed profusely.

"You know you're kind of cute when your embarrassed Maya." Dr. Akagi Commented.

Maya just stared at her again.

"Right. Maya come on we've got a lot of work to do." Ritsuko motioned her to follow.

"Yes 'mam." She replied.

"Call me Ritsuko." She said.

"Uh-h.....Ok.." Maya replied going as red as a tomato.

As they walked through the corridors of Nerv, Maya's eyes started to admire Ritsuko's feminine form.

'Her legs look so _smooth_......'

'Why don't you tell her that.'

'Oh god not you again!'

The voice started to laugh vigorously at her attempts to cover up her previous thought.

'It's n-not like I meant it-'

"Maya as much as I'm flattered at you staring at me we are in public."

Maya gave out a little girly scream.

"Maya I heard that." Ritsuko said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm s-sorry Sempa-"

"Ritsuko" She interjected.

"R-Ritsuko sorry, It's just that t-that.." She stammered.

"Just what Maya?" She teased.

"Nothing..."

"Sure. I so believe that." She continued to embarrass Maya.

'God she is so CUTE when she is uncomfortable. Wait, what? What am I thinking about?' Ritsuko thought.

The rest of the day was spent mostly the same way. Ritsuko would point something that Maya was doing and would try and get a reaction. Ritsuko found it quite a amusing. She knew the young technician adored her. It was pretty obvious, as she often caught her staring at her. She also knew that the attraction was mutual. She thought her feelings were immature and dismissed them as just her yearning for human company. However, The younger girl began to grow on her. She had promised she keep her feelings to herself. Her train of thought was interrupted by no other then Misato Katsuragi.

"Hi Rits! How are you?" She asked.

"Fine." She grumbled.

" Really? Doesn't sound like it. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. I can see you don't want to talk about it. Anyways....I heard something that involves "Embarrassed" and "Maya Ibuki." Is anything going on Ritsuko? " Misato accused Ritsuko playfully.

"No! Never! I was just having a bit of fun!"

"Sure. But seriously, What's going on?"

"Well......."

"Yes?"

"Um...."

"Continue."

"I........"

"Oh for goodness sakes Rits! Just ask her out or something! If you keep embarrassing her like this she will get the wrong idea."

"What? How did you kn-"

"You stare at her constantly! I thought it was just friendly, but then you started looking at her in _that_ kind of way. I didn't think you went that way Rits!"

"Oh just shut up Misato!"

"Fine, fine. But think about it Rits. Maybe invite her for dinner tonight or something."

"Yeah...That's a good idea."

"Bye Rits!" She said as she wandered off.

"Bye Misato. Now where is Maya..." She mumbled as she went to search for her Assistant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Come on! Don't be a wuss!'

'I'm not wearing them and thats final!'

Maya was still battling for silence in her mind. Whenever she tried to concentrate the thoughts about Ritsuko overwhelmed them. She just could not stop thinking about her.

'She acted rather strangely today. She never talked so openly with me and what is with her embarrassing me so much? I'm so confused.' She thought.

Interrupting her train of thought, Ritsuko came up to her.

"Hi maya. How is the repairs on unit one going?" Ritsuko asked.

"Good thanks. The Chest armor plates are almost done." She replied.

"Good job. I was just wondering if your busy tonight?"

Maya's eyes lit up like a light bulb. She tried to form words but nothing came out.

"Uh......Uh......."

"Tonight, seven 'o' clock at my place." She said while handing her a small note and walking away.

"Score!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors notes: Hey guys! My first Fanfic so far. I really wanted it to be on Ritsuko and Maya. I wanted it to be quite a funny relationship. Longer chapters in the future.

Warning! LOTS OF WAFF!!!!

Cause I'm that kind of guy. ;]


	2. Fondness Makes The Heart Grow Absent

Hi guys! New chapter! WOOH! Yeah! Excited noises! Anyways, This is the second chapter. More LOLS to come!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maya was ready. It took almost three hours, but it was worth it. Needless to say she looked stunning. But she had used her best dress, High heels that made her feet hurt like crazy, Almost all her perfume and a ridiculous amount of makeup.

She was ready.

'I think you forgot something!' Her mind said in a sultry voice.

'What?'

'Those wonderful Lace Under-'

'I am not wearing them! They are degrading, awful and against all I stand for!'

'Are you sure.....I mean I am a part of you. If I want them on then you want them on. I can just see Ritsuko's eyes looking down upon them. I think she would like them.'

'Oh shut up. Ritsuko's not that kind of person!'

'Are you sure?'

'Shut up!'

'She might be modest in the workplace but in bed-'

Maya gave out a girly shriek when she saw the time. She needed to get going now. She walked over to the mirror and touched up on anything. She took a deep breath and walked out the door to her car.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ritsuko was not ready, She had looked through all her dress's, but they all looked too "revealing." So she chose her most modest one, which left very little to the imagination. She had also put on a little surprise for Maya. If she noticed that is.

'With this dress it would be hard not to notice!' She chuckled to herself mentally.

She looked through a dozen Restaurant Brochures that she had picked up shopping. Chinese, Sushi, Indian, Kebabs and a heap of western style joints. She picked up an Italian one, which looked quite romantic. It was candle-lit and had a diverse range of wines. She had to make this work. She figured that Maya would be very nervous and if something went wrong, she would be put off. Then again, Ritsuko was quite nervous herself. Just thinking about Maya made Ritsuko shiver. She stopped her erotic thoughts and called the Restaurant. She booked the two seats. Now she was ready.

"Time to play the waiting game." She thought out loud.

She lay down on her bed and contemplated what they would do. She visualized the restaurant, the food, the lovely dress that Maya would wear, when her eyes would eventually look down her shirt, the look of surprise when she invited her over back to bed for some s-

'No! Bad Ritsuko! Bad Ritsuko!' She mentally slapped herself. But the thoughts of Maya did not stop. She couldn't help it. So she just sat back and visualized what it would be like. The sweat and heat, The constant movement, the moans, the screams and the climax.

'God dammit I'm acting like a Teenager on heat! I've got to calm down.'

Speaking of teenagers......

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari was easily embarrassed. If Misato just looked at him in _that_ way he would go as red as a tomato. Unfortunately for Shinji, the woman knew this and loved to exploit it.

He was just having a pleasant snack of milk and biscuits, when no other then Misato Katsuragi came over. With a look on her face that made Shinji tremble.

"He-llo Shin-ji!" She almost sung.

"Uh...Hello Misato...."

"How was school?"

"Fine...."

"How are your grades going?"

"Good....."

"Anything other to say then 'Good', 'Fine' and 'Alright'?"

"Uh.....Maybe?"

"Well......" She paused "Is there a giiiirrlll?"

"What? No!" He said while almost rupturing a blood vessel.

"Ah....come on! Your 14 and good looking If there wasn't a girl I would be worried!"

Shinji almost choked on his milk.

"Or is there a ggguuyy?"

"NO! For god sakes no!"

"You must at least fancy someone!"

"Well...."

"So there _is_ someone! It's Asuka right?"

"NO! Asuka and I don't really......get along."

"What about Rei? You must fancy her!"

"Rei never talks to me. I don't even really know her."

"Hmmmm.......Who else?"

"None of your buisness." Shinji said rather matter-o-factly. This had been the first time that he tried to stop her from teasing him.

Misato would not have it.

She gave him the glare. But not just any glare, she gave him a glare that had the power to paralyze any male in the room. Unfortunately for Shinji, that meant him.

He just wanted to crawl into a fetal position.

"TELL ME." She said in a monotone.

"Um......well..........I-I......" He took a deep breath. "No."

"_WHAT_ did you say?"

"Uh......No."

Misato was bewildered. No man had resisted her death glare, let alone Shinji!

"Shinji, could you please tell me."

"I don't think that I want to."

"I order you."

"To do what?"

"To tell me ."

"To t-tell you what?"

"WHO YOU FANCY!"

"Oh......."

"Shinji, tell me if you know what's good for you." She hissed.

"..........."

"Tell....me...." She said with barely contained fury.

After a long pause of silence from Shinji she cracked.

"DAMMIT SHINJI TELL ME OR I WILL BREAK EVERY F***ING BONE IN YOUR BODY!!!!"

Shinji was cowering with fear. Then with an outburst of courage he retorted:

"Why do you care so much?

Misato just blushed and walked away. Shinji couldn't believe it. Something he said actually made her blush! But something was bothering him even more.

'Wait....What? Why did she blush....No.....It couldn't be that she.......No that's preposterous!' He thought. 'It's just my god damned hormonal unbalance or something. Meh.'

Misato went into her room and slammed the door.

'What was that? Was I just blushing.......I never blush!' She thought confused, 'And Shinji making me blush is even a more weird! God what's up with me? I need a beer...'

She walked over to the refrigerator, that was entirely devoted to the nectar of the gods. As she opened it she gave a shriek of horror. Shinji could not help but laugh. She stormed over to him and pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She yelled at him.

"I thought that your alcohol consumption was getting a bit......Out of hand."

"SO YOU CHUCKED THEM OUT! YOU WASTEFUL PIG!"

"No." Shinji replied calmly. "I have just put them away until I believe you can learn not to abuse them. I also have your car keys and have called Nerv to say that you are sick. You don't have to go to work for 2 weeks."

"YOU F***KING BASTARD!!!!I'M GOING TO F***KING KILL YOU!!!!"

"Calm down Misato."

"I WILL NOT F***KING CALM DOWN! I DO NOT ABUSE THEM!"

Shinji, for once in his life had heard enough. He was trying to help her, not infuriate her. Her beer habit had gotten out of hand. If she kept drinking like she did now, she would wind up dead.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T GET SO DRUNK THAT YOU FALL ON YOUR ARSE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS WOULD I?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Misato was for once speechless. An awkward silence followed. Shinji was about to apologize like he always did. But Misato cut him off by collapsing into his arms and bursting into tears. He tried to form words but his cowardice overcame him.

"I'm so sorry Shinji. I'm so sorry." She said while sobbing.

She spent the whole night in his arms, sobbing and mumbling apologies. While Shinji tried to soothe his caretakers pain.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maya was happy. Very happy. She was enjoying a nice pleasant dinner at a nice restaurant with Ritsuko. When she first came over Ritsuko almost suffocated.

'I probably overdid the perfume' She winced.

But all was well. They were sitting down eating like completely normal people. That was until the unthinkable happened. Ritsuko started to caress Maya's leg with her hand.

In the middle of the restaurant.

"Um.......Ritsuko......People are looking...."

"I know."

"So....Will you stop uh.....Caressing my leg...."

"No."

"Um......."

A awkward silence followed. While Ritsuko was bending over to stroke Maya's leg, she was unwittingly showing Maya her little 'surprise'.

Maya looked horrified.

'No It couldn't! It couldn't be! Ritsuko would never wear that!'

Ritsuko was amused by the terrified look on Maya's face.

Maya was in denial and going into hysterics.

Ritsuko.

Her idol and her crush,

Was wearing.....

A certain pair of Black Lace Undergarmets.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After a few hours of Misato crying in his arms, Shinji was tired.

"Um......Misato......I'm going to bed now..Is that OK?" He softly asked.

"Carry me."

"Where?"

"Your bed."

"W-why?"

"So we can sleep together."

"WHAT!!!"

"Like lie together."

"O-oh.......Ok...?"

He did what he was told. When he carefully put Misato down, [Who was very heavy.] She did not let go.

"Um......Misato?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please let go of me?"

"Mmmm......No."

Shinji was sweating like a pig.

'I mean it's not like were going to like....do it...or anything....so that makes it alright....doesn't it?' He decided in his head.

So he slowly and awkwardly lay down next to Misato, Who was snuggling up to him.

'God she is so.....warm....' He thought as he looked down nervously at her embrace.

"Shinji...."

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"U-u-uh....It's f-fine...."

"I really care about you, Shinji."

"W-w-what?" He couldn't believe it. He normally would wake up by now.

Before he could protest, Misato started to softly nibble on his ear. Shinji let out a little gasp.

'OH MY GOD! Is she......Doing what I think she is? Maybe she had too many beers....Wait a second....God I can't think straight! She couldn't love me back. It would be stupid.'

Then Misato started to explore his body with her hands. Her right one slipped under his shirt and started to stroke his vertebrae. Which made Shinji shiver while Her left hand started stroking his face.

"M-Misato....W-what a-are y-you doing" He whispered.

"Showing you how much I care about you."

"I-I'm u-underage...."

"I don't care."

'Oh my god.....This feels so good.....She really cares for me....' He thought blissfully.

'She really does.....She really does...'

Shinji was in heaven. He felt for the first time in his life genuine happiness. He had no suspicions, inquiries or any thoughts whatsoever at that moment. He was just happy in the arms of the person he loved. He didn't even notice Misato's hands searching all of his pockets.

"Misato..."

"Mmmmm.." She answered as she tried the last pocket.

"I-I have got something to say.."

"Yes?"

"I-I lo-"

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she found the keys to her car.

She let go of Shinji who was just staring at her, trying to form words.

'No.....She.....NO!'

He looked as if someone shot him in the heart. She felt a wave of sympathy as the consequences of her actions set in. He slowly got up, failing to hold back tears and ran out the door.

"Shinji!" She called after the poor boy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Flash back:

Shinji was just about to get on the train. Leave Nerv and Misato behind him.

'She doesn't care about you Shinji. Just accept it.' He thought bitterly.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the Train door.

"Shinji!" Someone called out behind him. He looked around to see who it was.

It was Misato, holding Pen Pen.

"Sorry you two can go now." She said to the two Section Two agents escorting the third child.

"I forgot to tell you something. You see Pen Pen,He was being used in a experiment at my old work. They were through with him. I got to him before they put him to sleep. Do you know why I took him in........Such a useless, greedy bird? I felt sorry for him. There was that but well I.....I've always lived alone..I thought it might be nice to have someone who'd be there, waiting for me.....when I came home late at night....tired from work....I thought it might be nice to have a family....I'm not the kind of person who's got it together enough to....live with a stranger just out of because it's my job.......I didn't mean too..."

"Misato..." Shinji said as he was crying. " I don't want to go back to where I was before.."

"Government special now departing for Atsugi from track two." It blared out the speakers.

She went up to him and hugged him. That's all she did. But that made Shinji happy. Something that doesn't happen so often.

Shinji cried tears of joy in Misato's arms, knowing that he was cared for.

End Flash Back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was in the corner of the living room, Crying his eyes out. Cradling himself as he tried to believe that Misato hadn't done that.

'She wouldn't do that. She couldn't! She's Misato! She...She.....Cares about me. She said so. She would never say that just to use me. She would never. She wants to help me, not hurt me. I'm her friend. She likes my company. She doesn't want to hurt me or use me. Why would she do that? Why would she?I-I......I love her. I love her.....I wanted to help her. Help the person I love. She.....She...Knew that and used it. Why did she do that? She said she cared about me. Why? I'm such a stupid person. She doesn't love me. I'm just a stupid child. I thought that she was t-the first person who cared about me. Who wanted to get to know me. God, I'm such a fool. If she really did care about me, she wouldn't do that. I was just trying to believe that she did love me......................I love her. Every bit about her. Her hair, Her personality and her body. She took me in. Showed me what kindness was like. Showed me what happiness was. But....but.....It was a lie. A happy, enjoyable lie. Thats why I let myself believe that. That......She cared.'

Misato and Shinji had a night were all they did was cry at how pathetic they were.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: Well, Well ,Well. Were in a bit of a jiffy ey? Well I decided that this should be half a Maya and Ritsuko fic and a Misato and Shinji fic. I'm a bit worried that this chapter was too rushed but overall I'm happy with it. Hope you like it!

BTW thanks for reviewing!


End file.
